Too Sexy, Too Silver
by SilverSerpentDragon
Summary: Sesshoumaru walks into a bar and meets a depressed DJ. Add in some whiskey and you get a very drunk Sesshoumaru. Where will this lead? Inuyasha and Pretear crossover Read and Review!


SSD: Konnichiwa, minna-san! I'm here again with a new story. Except that it is a one shot. I hope you all enjoy it and will review. Arigatougozaimasu!

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, Pretear, or the song "I'm too Sexy" Beware: some characters may be OOC

Sasame swirled the whiskey in his shot glass. He would have preferred sake, but the bar had run out earlier that evening and had yet to receive its latest shipment. The silver haired knight of sound sighed, his glass up to his lips and knocked it back. This was the only time of the year that he would ever drink alcohol, the day Takako became Fenril and died in the eyes of the Leafe knights.

The barkeep came over and refilled his glass when Sasame waved him over.

"Leave the bottle," Sasame ordered, his voice had a slight slur to it.

He was about to down that glass when a glint of silver caught his eye. The sound knight set his glass down and turned his head to get a better look at this other silver haired person.

Sesshoumaru was having a rotten day. Not only was his company in danger of being bought out by Sony, but it was also the anniversary of Kagura's death. He may have never admitted it to the wind witch—or anyone in general—that he had a "slight affection" for her.

He abandoned his usual grace in favor of plopping down in the only empty stool in the crowded bar. Before he had the chance to call the barkeep, a shot glass full of what smelled like whiskey slid into his view.

The western lord cast a glance at where the provided liquor had originated from only to meet the violet gaze of a silver haired human. Sesshoumaru cautiously lifted the glass to his lips and drank the foul smelling contents inside. The silver haired human smiled gently.

"You looked like you needed a drink. I'd offer sake, but the barkeep ran out before I got here. I'm Sasame, by the way." Sasame bowed his head in greeting before knocking back another shot of whiskey.

Sesshoumaru held his empty glass out to Sasame. Taking the hint, the sound knight refilled the taiyoukai's glass as well as his own.

"No matter how much I detest western liquor, I need the drink." He threw his head back and downed the alcohol. The lord's nose wrinkled in disgust at the foul taste.

"I find myshelf at a dishadvantage. You know my name, but I don't know yoursh." Sasame had a noticeable slur when he spoke.

Sesshoumaru finished his eighth shot by the time Sasame finished speaking. He, too, was starting to feel the effects of the strong alcohol. He knew this wasn't like him, but he still reached for the whiskey bottle only to find it empty. He scowled and signaled the barkeep over.

"Get us another bottle." The inuyoukai growled dangerously. A demon under the influence is, indeed, a scary thing.

The poor barkeep nearly peed his pants and quickly fetched another bottle of Jack Daniels. Sasame cast an amused glance at his drinking buddy.

"You didn't (hic) have to shcare the poor (hic) guy." The alcohol was seriously affecting the knight.

Sesshoumaru ignored him and continued knocking back the shots, trying to achieve the bliss known as alcoholic stupor. Sasame noticed his companion was ignoring him and spotted a karaoke machine with several American songs on it. Inspiration struck the drunken sound knight. The silver haired human began to drag a half drunk Sesshoumaru towards the small stage. Sesshoumaru, oddly enough, still had the whiskey bottle and was currently drinking from it.

Sasame yanked the bottle out of his companion's hands and took a quick swig before handing it back to the disgruntled taiyoukai. He happily accepted the brown glass bottle and began to nurse from it again. Sasame flicked through the songs and came across one that seemed interesting. He notified the DJ and dragged Sesshoumaru to the stage. The lights dimmed and a spot light shown on them as runway music began to play.

I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

The women in the bar took a good look at who was at the karaoke station singing this particular song and all squealed. The silver of Sasame and Sesshoumaru's hair shimmered in the bright light centered on them.

I'm too sexy for my shirt  
too sexy for my shirt  
So sexy it hurts  
And I'm too sexy for Milan  
too sexy for Milan  
New York and Japan  
And I'm too sexy for your party  
Too sexy for your party  
No way I'm disco dancing

Sesshoumaru and Sasame tore off their shirts and threw them at the women in the crowd. The females clawed at each other savagely in an attempt to get a piece of the hot guys' clothing.

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I do my little turn on the catwalk

Sasame and Sesshoumaru drunkenly strutted on the small stage much to the delight of the lust-filled women. The men glared jealously at the silver hared duo who sang in seductive low voices.

I'm too sexy for my car  
too sexy for my car  
Too sexy by far  
And I'm too sexy for my hat  
Too sexy for my hat  
what do you think about that

Sasame pulled a hat out of nowhere, to the astonishment of the crowd, and threw it into the raving mass of women.

I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

The women collectively swooned and began to surge forward to get the sexy silver twosome. The reason: Sesshoumaru and Sasame teased them by flashing their red and violet boxers.

I'm too sexy for my  
too sexy for my  
too sexy for my

'Cos I'm a model you know what I mean  
And I do my little turn on the catwalk  
Yeah on the catwalk on the catwalk  
yeah  
I shake my little touche on the catwalk

This time, the women screamed in delight as the drunken duet ripped off their pants, leaving them in only their boxers. A scary glint of desire lit in all the women's eyes as said eyes roved over the exposed parts. They were disappointed that they still wore their boxers. No one noticed a gawking pair of dark haired blue eyed men standing at the entrance staring at the dancing, singing, and drunk Sasame and Sesshoumaru.

I'm too sexy for my cat  
too sexy for my cat  
Poor pussy poor pussy cat  
I'm too sexy for my love  
too sexy for my love  
Love's going to leave me

Sesshoumaru reached into the same place as Sasame and withdrew a familiar fire cat known as Kilala. He carelessly threw her to the raving women, mindless of her indignant yowling.

And I'm too sexy for this song.

The two promptly passed out when the song and music ended. The knight of wind known as Hayate seemed to teleport over to his friend and comrade. He caught him just before he hit the floor. The ookami youkai Kouga used his inherent speed to reach his long time friend. They shared acknowledging glances before escorting their friends out of the bar, to the disappointment of the aroused females.

As they left the bar, they simultaneously scolded their unconscious friends. "Sasame/Sesshoumaru, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

Their shouts roused their compatriots slightly from the alcohol induced slumber.

"Shut up, I have a headache," Sasame grouched, his advanced healing provided by his knighthood already clearing out the liquor in his system.

"Wolf, I advise you to shut up. This Sesshoumaru has a splitting headache and will not hesitate to kill you."

The blue eyed self-appointed caretakers rolled their eyes before sharing an amused glance. Hayate and Kouga had found someone who understood their labors.

"C'mon, Sasame, Mawata's waiting at home for you and I have to get back to Himeno." Hayate carried his friend to his royal blue Toyota Avalon.

"That guy has the right idea. Let's go, mutt," Sesshoumaru growled at the insult, "Ayame's probably worried sick about me and you have Rin equally worried, most likely."

Sesshoumaru grudgingly accepted Kouga's help as the wolf demon led the still slightly drunk taiyoukai to his own light blue Rolls Royce.

Fin


End file.
